Heartbreak Can Lead to Hangovers
by Fanastixx
Summary: And sexy mistakes. Bo has recently broken up with Woody, and he decides to drown his troubles in beer and drunkenly come on to his college roommate Buzz! Buzz/Woody with some Woody/Bo, college Human!AU. Rated M.


Title: Heartbreak Can Lead to Hangovers (and Sexy Mistakes)  
Pairing: Buzz/Woody, past Woody/Bo  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Don't own Toy Story!

A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing TS fic, so I am pretty nervous. This is a college, Human!AU so the main characters are not their toy selves. Please, feel free to point out any mistakes and to give feedback on characterization, enjoy!

Buzz glanced once again at the door, then his cell phone, then back to the television where an old episode of _Star Trek_ played. He had become aware some time ago that he would go through this motion every few minutes, but he was too concerned about his friend Woody to try and stop.

Woody was Buzz's closest friend, and had been his roommate these last three and a half years at Andrew College. For part of their first year they had been adversaries, due to Woody's worry that Buzz was trying to put the moves on his oldest friend Jessie and jealousy and Buzz's general lack of social niceties and ballooned self-importance. Eventually both noticed that their rivalry was silly and they really had a lot in common. They had been inseparable ever since.

The past week had been a trying time for Woody. Bo, Woody's girlfriend who already graduated, broke up with him on Tuesday. They had been going out for almost two years now, but their romance was a rocky one. Both of them were very nice people, but ever since Bo had left their relationship suffered, which led to conflict. Buzz was secretly glad that the drama was over, or at least it would be when Woody got over his heartbreak.

Ever since the fateful break up call Woody had buried himself in his homework, barely giving himself time to sleep, let alone think. Now it was late Friday night, technically early Saturday, and Woody wasn't back yet. He had gone out hours ago to drown his problems in booze with their mutual friends Slink and Hamm. Buzz would have come along too to support his friend, but Friday nights were Astronomy Club meetings. He was the president, and his sense of duty told him it was wrong to deprive his fellow star lovers their club time because of personal issues.

Which led back to him sitting on their threadbare and slightly corn chip-smelling couch, anxiously waiting for some sign that Woody was okay. He tried to absorb himself in the program on T.V., but not even Captain Kirk's heroics could distract his mind from scenarios of his friend trying to drive himself home and getting in a wreck, or passing out in an alley, or accidentally hooking up with a woman who'd steal all his money while he slept.

Hmm, maybe Woody was right about Buzz being paranoid. No matter.

Just as his brain finished its fifth "Woody dying in a car crash" scenario, complete with fiery explosions, he heard a knock on the door to his dorm room. The blond man jumped up quickly and crossed the few feet to the door, throwing it open with haste.

Outside were Slink and Hamm, carrying an obviously drunk off his ass Woody between them. Slink (a nickname, one given to him because he was a contortionist) was a very tall brunette with droopy eyes and a raspy voice, probably due from his chain-smoking habits. Hamm, real name Reginald Hammsworth, was a short and slightly rotund guy with a tongue best suited for sarcasm and a sharp mind for business. Their rather considerable height difference made the way that they had the tall form of Woody draped between them rather comical.

"Oh, thank goodness," Buzz breathed, allowing himself a moment of audible relief. Then the commanding tone he was known for came out, asking, "Is he alright? No mishaps, I hope."

Hamm scoffed, obviously annoyed. "Don't worry Mother Hen; your precious buddy is fine. Sadly, the same can't be said for our night." He untangled himself from Woody's gangly form unceremoniously and shoved him towards Buzz, who caught his swaying form against his chest.

Buzz quirked an eyebrow, and rearranged Woody so he had an arm over his shoulder. "Why is that, Hamm?"

Slink answered, most likely because it looked like his smaller friend was winding up for a rather cutting remark, and he hated conflict. "It's nothing bad, just Woody was really down all night. Which is expected, but it certainly killed any buzz I had going."

"Yeah, all night he alternated between moping over Bo and later asking where you were, it was a sad sight," Hamm continued, "Now if you'll excuse us, Slink and I are gonna go try and salvage our night with booze and video games at Rex's. Have a fun time, hero." He turned and started walking down the hall.

Slink reached out and clapped Buzz on the unoccupied shoulder, parting with a "Take good care of Woody, Buzz." Buzz nodded, knowing that his tall friend meant not only helping with the drunkenness and subsequent hangover, but also with the break up. It was his duty as best friend and roomie, and all their friends were counting on him to bring Woody back to his usual self.

Buzz closed the door and half-dragged, half-carried his friend to the couch. It was a bit troublesome since his friend was a considerable amount of inches taller, but Buzz was a bit of a workout nut and was strong. He plopped the brunette down and reached down to pull of his customary cowboy boots, a memento from when he helped on his dad's ranch before he came to college. Then he headed to the tiny kitchen for a glass of water and a damp cloth. As he was wetting the cloth he noticed that his friend had drooled on his favorite lavender tee. How charming.

Woody stirred as Buzz mopped at his sweaty face with the cloth, bleary eyes opening to uncertainly stare into his friend's blue ones. "…Buzz? Izzat you?"

Buzz smiled and replied, "Affirmative, buddy." Even when drunk as a skunk Woody was endearing. He held up the glass, "You should drink some wa-Oof!"

Suddenly water was spilling all over their off-white carpet and his crotch had his best friend's face pressed up against it as Woody hugged him. A sizable blush spread across his face and all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Uhm-Woody?"

"Oh Buzz, I missed you!" Woody cried as he nuzzled his face against Buzz's jeans. Some of his blood from his face started to migrate south, against his will. "Did you miss me too? That bar smelled like smoke and piss, and the beer wasn't even good, and-"

"That's nice," the shorter man grunted, successfully removing himself from the other's grip. He hurried towards the kitchen and filled up another glass, then went back to the living room to find Woody lying down, struggling with the buttons on his shirt. Buzz sighed the sigh of the infinitely patient and said, "C'mon, sit up and drink this water and I'll help you with the shirt." Luckily Woody responded quickly and without complaint, and was able to drink down the water while he helped unbutton his shirt with only some slight spilling.

After he went back to the kitchen and got more water and went into Woody's room to lay out bedclothes, Buzz asked, "You ready for bed, partner?"

Woody looked up from absentmindedly staring at his own jeans, a morose note in his voice, "Nah, I wanna watch...whatever this show is."

"It's a _Star Trek_ marathon," replied Buzz, and sat down on the couch too.

"Oh…hmph. Change it to a western, bud."

"No. Either this or bed."

"Fine," Woody pouted, his head giving up the fight with dizziness and gravity to land on Buzz's shoulder. Buzz simply put an arm behind Woody over the top of the couch and arranged himself more comfortably. He was used to the cuddly side of drunken Woody, having watched him cozy up to Bo in that state and being on the receiving end a few times himself. They watched television in silence for a few minutes before Buzz coughed and decided to plunge forth. "So Woody…how are you holding up? We're all worried about you."

Woody sighed sadly and moved closer to his human pillow, his face now angled so that he was breathing on Buzz's neck. It caused a slight tickling sensation, but wasn't unpleasant.

A few moments passed in silence, and then Woody sighed again and haltingly and with some difficulty replied, "I dunno, Buzz. At first I was sad, but now I am almost…almost relieved I suppose, which is horrible. Only a few months ago I was thinking, 'this is the woman I would like to marry!' but then she graduated and she got that job out of state and, I guess we just…drifted apart." He sniffled a bit, but didn't seem like he would cry. "I do miss her though, or at least how we used to be."

Buzz moved his arm so he was rubbing Woody's back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He wasn't good at this feelings stuff. He hoped for a second that Jessie was there, and then remembered she was about as obtuse as he was when it came to the gentler feelings. Maybe her roommate Barbie could help, but it was way past the polite time to call them.

Almost immediately he felt the mood shift, though. His friend's period of relative lucidity had passed, and apparently his back rub had triggered something he called 'Amorous Woody' in his mind. It wasn't a side of his friend had seen often, usually when drunk he was just 'Cuddly Woody', but there were two memorable encounters with 'Amorous Woody'. One was in their first year of college during their time of hating each other's guts, when Woody had gone out drinking with some guys and came back later to push Buzz up against the kitchen counter and grab his ass. Woody got a black eye and a new grudge and Buzz had weird dreams for a month. The second time was last year, at a mini-celebration in their dorm room to congratulate Bo's upcoming graduation. Woody had gotten supremely drunk, hollered a loud "Yee-haw!" and carried Bo off from her own party bridal-style to his bedroom.

Buzz sucked in a breath as Woody began to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck and one of his big hands crept under his tight shirt. He knew he should push him off, but ever since that advance in their first year the thought of him and Woody constantly lingered in his mind. Besides that month of crazy and explicit dreams, the blond man refused to allow himself to think about it. This was mostly for the sake of their friendship, and he did not want to picture his friend in any sexual way when he was in a relationship with Bo, it was against his code of decency.

But now that was over, and there was always a suspicion in his mind that Woody might feel for him in a more-than-friends way. He was pulled from his thoughts by the object of them finding a nipple and simultaneously planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. Yeah, he could let this go on a little longer.

He pulled the other's lanky form until he was straddling his lap, and began to kiss with the hunger of years of sexual tension and buried dreams. Woody's hand came out from under Buzz's shirt to grab his face so he could force his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Buzz moaned into the intrusion, Woody's mouth tasted like beer and a mint that Hamm probably forced on him, but the brunette was skilled enough at kissing to distract him from that.

As Woody expertly sucked on his tongue, Buzz's hands wandered down across his shirtless chest and back to cup his denim-clad ass. He spared a moment's thought from kissing to bask in the accomplishment that he was finally cupping Woody's ass, a proper repayment for Woody having grabbed his so long ago and planting the seed of lust in his mind.

Then Woody's hips ground into his, and all sense of thought was lost. Apparently he took the ass-grabbing as a signal to take things to the next level. The sensation of two hard cocks rubbing together was a new one to both of them, but it was in absolutely no way a bad one. They broke the kiss as Buzz used his grip on Woody's butt to grind their pelvises firmly together, brown and blue eyes meeting as sweat-slicked lips shared each other's panting breath.

They alternated between making out ferociously and trying to catch their breaths as Woody's hips began to undulate faster and Buzz's rose to meet them. The temperature and the pressure in their jeans was beginning to build its way to a release, both of them so lost in the moment that they were incapable of thinking to remove any clothing.

Small moans began to slip out of their mouths as they rode closer and closer to climax. Woody's hands crept back under Buzz's shirt to massage and clutch at his muscular chest. Buzz moved his mouth to Woody's long neck and started to suck at it, which made him moan even louder as he began to orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Buzz…" Woody panted as he came. His arms wrapped around the other's torso, which brought their hips even closer and triggered Buzz's climax. He growled and bit the same area he had been sucking on, the only anchor he felt he had as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

Woody fell sideways off of Buzz's lap and onto the couch as they both gasped for breath. They sat in silence as they worked at regaining basic brain function. Finally Buzz stood and ushered Woody into the bathroom with him, the stickiness in his pants had quickly become unbearable. He helped strip his friend the rest of the way and clean him up, since he was a bit unsteady on his feet. He went through the motions on autopilot, not even secretly enjoying Woody's nakedness like he had done before when he happened to chance upon him unclothed. Instead, he was consumed with guilt over what he had done with his brokenhearted and very drunk roommate.

"I am a bad friend," he muttered as he cleaned himself.

"What was that, partner?"

Buzz sighed and threw the wash cloth in the garbage bin. He did not want to be reminded of his folly when he was doing laundry later. "Nothing Woody, let's get you to bed. We're going to have to have a talk tomorrow."

A/N 2: So, that's the end! I hope it was okay. A sequel is in the works if anyone is interested. Please R and R!


End file.
